


symbiotes

by kylotopia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, awkward eddie, friends to lover trope(?), i hope you guys like it oof, its kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylotopia/pseuds/kylotopia
Summary: you and eddie have been friends for awhile, but you've had this symbiote longer.





	symbiotes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you guys like it, idk how i feel about it yet!
> 
> i use she/her pronouns! 
> 
> your symbiote: bold and italics  
> venom: bold

You and Eddie had been friends for awhile now, but you’ve had this symbiote for much longer. Two years ago, you were walking back to your apartment building and this little girl was walking in your direction.

You were concerned to why there was no adult looking for her or a parent running after her.

“Hey sweetie, are you lost?” you asked, once the girl was close to you. Her eyes changed a different color and a long dark substance came out of her arm and wrapped around your neck. You felt your face turn red as you saw more of the black substance come out of the girl’s body and into yours.

Once it was over and the thing wrapped around your neck was gone, you fell to the ground, gasping for air. Looking down, the girl’s body was completely limp as you called 911 and held her until the ambulance came.

Parking your car in front of your apartment building, a sigh escaped your lips and rubbed your eyes. Going up the stairs, you heard weird noises coming from Eddie’s apartment and eyed his door closely. _ **“What is taking you so long? Go in.”**_ the symbiote inside you, demanded.

“I hear things coming from Eddie’s apartment.” you answered back. The symbiote, Plague, grumbled something, but you didn’t pay much attention. Going against your better judgement, you entered and saw your symbiote coming out from your shoulder. Her feminine features stared back at you and smiled widely, her sharp teeth baring at you.

 _ **“You like Eddie.”**_ she blurted out, making you turn red. “N-No I don’t.” you denied. Lying to her was no use, she knew you inside and out. Her large opal eyes stared into your eyes and stuck out her tongue. _**“You can’t lie to me (Y/N). I can feel your emotions.”**  _Plague said, making you roll your eyes. “You make living a normal life really hard.” you complained, making Plague chuckle before disappearing into your skin.

 _ **“Do something about it or I will.”**_ Plague said inside your head. “Was that a threat?!” you exclaimed.

-

Eddie woke up from his alarm and lazily rolled over to the other side of his bed and shut it off. Checking the time, he groans and stuffs his face in his pillows. **“Get up.”** Venom said, controlling his host’s tired limbs and forcing him to get off the bed.

Eddie groans even more now that he felt his sleep leave his body and his body moving against his will. “Will you ever give me a break?” he yawned, rubbing his eyes. **“Stop being a pussy. We are hungry.”** Venom demanded, making Eddie roll his eyes.

Not even bothering to ask Venom what he wanted, he pulled a bag of frozen tater tots from the freezer and put it in the toaster oven which made Venom purr in delight. While Eddie waited, he heard music playing from your apartment and it made him smile instantly. **“Is that (Y/N)?”** Venom asked.

“Yes?” Eddie stated, coming out as a question. **“We want to see her Eddie! Let us see her!”** the symbiote urged, acting like a over hyped puppy. “Venom, we just can’t barge into other people’s privacy-” Eddie was cut off when he felt Venom taking control of his limbs again and made him walk out the apartment.

“Venom!” Eddie scolded, but it was too late when Venom moved right in front of your door and forced him to knock. Eddie was starting to feel anxiety rise inside him when he heard your footsteps getting closer to the door.

“Oh, hey Eddie!” you smiled when you came face to face with your friend. “Hey (Y/N).” he drags out, scratching the back of his head. **“She’s so pretty Eddie.”** Venom sighs contently. Eddie’s face grew red from both Venom’s statement and your eyes on him.

“I’m making breakfast if you wanted to come in.” you laughed, seeing him stand there awkwardly. “Oh-Yeah! I’ll just get something from my place real quick.” he rushed before going back to his apartment.

Once he was in the vicinity of his apartment, Venom sprouted out from behind him and gave him a huge smile. **“I’m helping you Eddie!”** “No you’re not! Not by barging into her apartment!” Eddie snapped, feeling sweat coating his skin.

 **“You are freaking out for nothing. She invited us for breakfast. It’ll be rude to keep her waiting.”** Venom spoke smugly. Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine.” He turned off the toaster oven, forgetting the tater tots and grabbing his phone before walking over to your apartment.

 _ **“You’re so awkward, it’s almost embarrassing.”**_ Plague said into your head. “Whatever, parasite.” you retorted. _**“Parasite! Apologize now (Y/N)!”**_ Before you could say anything to your upset symbiote, there was a knock on your door. Knowing it was Eddie, you yelled, “It’s open!”

Eddie turned the knob and stuck his head in. Your apartment was always neater than his and Venom always gave him shit for it. **“It smells so nice in here.”** Venom spoke, making Eddie silently agreeing with him. “Do you need help with anything?” Eddie asked, offering his help.

A smile graced your features and turned back to him, “No, I’m almost done anyway. Thank you though.” That damn smile that made Eddie’s heart beat faster.

 **“What is she making?”** Eddie voiced Venom’s question and she shrugged. “Well, I cut some fruit and made waffles. I’m just finishing the scrambled eggs now.”

All the food mentioned, it made Eddie’s stomach growl loudly. You laughed and it was like music to both Eddie and Venom’s ears. _**“(Y/N), there is something about Eddie. I can feel it.”**_ Plague said.

It was rare for Plague to say anything about Eddie that didn’t involve teasing. _“What do you mean?”_   you asked telepathically. Over the two years of bonding with the symbiote, you mastered the ability to talk in your head.

 _ **“How long have we known Eddie?”** “A couple months now. Not more than a year for sure. Why?”_ Plague stayed silent which made you worried. Snapping back to reality, you turned off the stove and poured the scrambled eggs onto the plate and placed it on your island counter.

Eddie sat on the stools, his mouth watering at the sight. **“We should come here more often Eddie.”** Venom growls softly, liking the food in front of him. “Oh, I have a surprise!” you chimed, making Eddie look at you with a confused look on his face.

You walked over to your fridge and pulled out a whole bowl of blueberries you bought the other day. You knew it was Eddie’s favorite fruit and got it for him. Eddie’s eyes lit up and if Venom was a dog, his tail would have been wagging uncontrollably.

“No way! You remembered?” he gasped as you handed it to him. “Of course! I was gonna go over and give them to you, but since you’re here and I made breakfast, I thought why not?” **“We like her Eddie! We like her!”** Venom shouted in his head.

-

Eddie left to go to work and you were off. “You never answered me.” you spoke aloud. Plague’s head came out and stared at you. _**“I sense something coming from him. Nothing bad, it’s just different.”**_ You frowned and tilted your head, “Then why did you stay silent the whole time?” _**“I was trying to figure it out. There’s a familiarity to him.”**_

It confused you even more, but decided to drop the subject. “Well if you find anything, let me know.” you said. Plague disappears and you continue on about your day.

 **“Eddie, we’re hungry.”** Venom spoke, saying the same line for that past 5 minutes. “We ate all of (Y/N)’s food and you’re still bugging me?” Eddie groans. **“You’re thinking about her constantly, what did you expect?”** Venom sassed.

“What your tone buddy.” Eddie warned, earning a chuckle later. Eddie was working on this interview, but you were on his mind constantly. He had always had feelings for you, especially towards the end of his relationship with Anne.

Pulling out his phone, he pressed your contact and stared at your name for a minute. “Fuck it.” he said to himself and began typing: _hey (Y/N), i’m off in about an hour. wanna have dinner?_

Once he hit send, he immediately shut his phone off and shoved it in his pocket. **“Pussy.”** Venom said.

Your phone went off and turned your attention from the tv and grabbed it. _**“Eddie texted. Open it.”**_ Plague ordered, excited to see what he sent. Rolling your eyes at your symbiote, you unlocked your phone and read the message.

A smile appeared on your face and texting back a short answer: _yeah of course!_

Eddie’s phone chimed and his palms started to sweat. When he checked the message, he let out a sigh of relief. **“Now it’s your chance to make your move Eddie.”** Venom urged making him confused.

“My move? What are you talking about?”

**“To tell (Y/N) how you feel!”**

Eddie shook his head and went back to work, “It’s not gonna happen. At least not now.”

-

As the day was ending, Eddie called you and told you to get ready since he was on his way soon. You immediately got up from your bed and rushed to your closet to find a decent outfit.

 _ **“Wear something sexy.”**_ Plague teases making you freeze. “No! It’s only a casual dinner.” you scolded. _**“You’re no fun.”**_ she grumbled and you ignored her.

Your heart was racing since time was running out quickly. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with vans. Looking in the mirror, you cursed when you saw your hair a huge mess.

“Shit, shit, shit.” you whispered as you were rushing to look at least decent. _**“Messy.”**   _Plague tsked once you were done combing your hair. You looked back at your room and saw clothes sprawled everywhere and shoved them all in your closest.

 _ **“He’s here. I can feel it.”**_ your symbiote kindly told you as you got your keys and rushed outside.

 _ **“Keys?”**_   “Check.”

 _ **“Phone?”**_   “Check.”

The sunset beamed down on you as you walked out the building to see Eddie’s car parked in the front. “How did you know I was here!” he laughed as he rolled down his window. “Well your job is only ten minutes away so I timed myself.” you lied, nervously.

“You never fail to amaze me (Y/N).” Eddie smiles. You sat in the passenger seat and put on the seatbelt. “Craving anything tonight?” you asked, trying to search up options on your phone.

 **“You.”** Venom said, purring softly in Eddie’s head, making the host turn a bright red. You look up from your screen. “I, uh… Sushi?” he suggested, still flustered from Venom’s comment. “Hmm, I love sushi!” you smiled, agreeing with him.

He dramatically sighed in relief, which made you laugh. He pressed on the gas and continued on your way. The two of you conversed about your day and what’s been going on in your lives.

“We have never hung out like this.” Eddie pointed out, making you chuckle. “You are very correct.” you agreed.

 **“She’s so pretty.”** Venom said for the second time today. Eddie focused on the road and smiled for a minute.

The sky was dark when they arrived at the restaurant. “Is this place good? I’ve never had it.” you asked, curious. Eddie made a face, “Uh yeah, it’s only the best.”

Rolling your eyes, you slapped his arm and walked side by side. You thanked him when he opened the door for you.

“For two.” he told the host and she went to grab menus and sat you both down. Looking around the place, you liked the Japanese designs that decorated the walls.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick.” he excused himself from the table and walked fast towards the back of the restaurant.

 **“Why did you leave?”** Venom asked, tugging Eddie’s body back. “I need to use the restroom!” he fought back, pulling himself against the symbiote.

When Eddie made it successfully, he stares at the mirror where Venom’s head came out of his shoulder. “I need you to stop talking for the rest of the night.” Eddie pleaded.

Venom stayed silent before humming in agreement which made Eddie the tiniest bit happy. Washing his hands, he walked out and back to the table to see a waitress standing by your table.

“I’ll just have your special rolls and water.” you smiled. Seeing Eddie from the corner of your eye, you excused the waitress for a minute, “What did you want? I didn’t know what you were gonna order.”

“I’ll have whatever you have, I’m not picky tonight.” he smiles that made your heart skip a beat.

“Alrighty, make that two special rolls with water.” you told the waitress with nod. She thanked the both of you and grabbed the menus out the way.

-

“You are absolutely crazy! You went all the way to San Quentin?” you exclaimed, getting out of the car. Dinner was a success, full of laughter and jokes.

Eddie was telling you a little detail of his recent interview with the infamous serial killer. He nodded and shrugged.

“It’s all part of the job.” he smiles, opening the door for you. _**“Ask him what they talked about!”**_ Plague urged.

“What did you guys talk about?” you asked, voicing Plague’s questions, but also being curious.

Eddie froze a bit, not expecting you to ask. “Um, mostly about his motives and why he did what he did.” he lies. Truthfully, he doesn’t even remember much. He blanked out when he had mentioned something about Carnage.

You two walked side by side down the hallway. “Well, here’s my stop.” you said, kind of sad that the night was ending.

 **“Now is your chance!”** Venom pursued, making Eddie trying to resist. “Thank you for dinner, I had fun.” you smiled, giving him a hug.

“Anytime! I had fun also.” he smiles back. He wrapped his arms around you and savored the moment while it lasted.

You pulled away and began to unlock your door as Eddie was walking back to his.

 **“Don’t miss your chance.”** Venom warns as Eddie was pulling out his keys. He ignores the symbiote and was about to twist the knob until Venom took control of his body and stalked over to your door.

“Eddie?” you asked, hearing his rapid footsteps. He didn’t give you a chance before you felt a pair of lips press against yours.

Your eyes widen as his large hands caresses your face. Soon enough your eyes fell and moaned into the kiss. The control Venom had on his limbs disappears and now it was Eddie kissing you smoothly.

He pushes inside of your apartment, closing the door shut with his foot. Pulling away, he stared at you wide eyed and steps back.

“I-I’m so sorry, I d-don’t know what got into me.” he stutters, panicking that maybe he ruin your guys’ friendship.

Both of you were flustered, cheeks red and lips swollen. “Eddie, it’s… it’s okay.” you reassured. _**“I can feel your happiness.”**_ Plague teased, causing you to turn even more red.

 **“Woah.”** Venom said, speechless. From the kiss, Venom has sensed something that awaken deep inside you. A familiarity, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Eddie ended up staying the night, both of you up until 5 in the morning. Talking, laughing, cooking, everything. Soon enough, both of you started to get sleepy and crashed on the couch.

The light from the television illuminated throughout the apartment as Eddie laid on top of you, him being the little spoon. His eyes fell shut shortly after you kept running your hands through his hair gently.

-

 **“Eddie! Wake up, Eddie!”** Venom said in his head. He groans in his sleep and shoves his face deeper into the soft pillows.

 **“Those aren’t pillows.”** Venom snickers, making Eddie shoot his eyes open wide. He was met with the side of your left boob pressed against his face.

“H-Holy shit.” he whispered, carefully lifting his head up. A long black tendril came out of Eddie’s back to gently caress your face.

“Venom, stop it.” Eddie warned. When the tendril dropped down closer to the strap of your tank top, Eddie slapped it away making Venom growl.

 **“She’s hiding something.”** he gruffly said, making Eddie frown. “W-What? Not that long ago, you were telling me to make my move and now you’re saying she’s hiding something!” Eddie exclaimed quietly.

He pulled his body away from your sleeping body, careful to not wake you up. **“I felt it when we kissed her! I don’t know what it is.”** Venom explained.

Eddie watched you sleep and paced around your apartment. “What do we do?” Eddie asked. **“We need to ask her. It’s the only way. I sense something inside her.”** he answers.

While Eddie was confused and panicking about Venom’s confession, you were now waking up. Feeling coldness right next to you, you got up from the couch and rubbed your eyes.

“Eddie?” you called out. Your voice scared him and he turned around quickly and smiled. “Hey (Y/N)! Good morning.” he greeted.

You gave him a sleepy grin and waved. “Why are you up so early?” you asked, getting up and stretching your limbs.

 _ **“He’s acting weird.”**_ Plague pointed out, making you eye Eddie subtly. She was right, his eyes were wide and had a thin coat of sweat on his forehead.

His eyes was darting everywhere except you and it made you worried. “Are you okay? Did you want breakfast?” you offered, wondering why he’s acting paranoid.

_**“Something doesn’t feel right.”** _

“Can I ask you something?” Eddie blurted out. It startled you, but you shrug anyways.

“Yeah?”

“What are you hiding?” Eddie asked.

Your eyebrows furrowed and narrowed your eyes at him, “Excuse me?” Eddie bit his lip and finally looked you directly in your eyes.

“Is there something you’re hiding? Keeping from me?” he asked again. “Eddie, are you crazy?” you scoffed.

Deep down, you can feel Plague’s irritation and was ready to come out. _**“Why is he speaking to us like that?”**_ she snarls, fueling your curiosity and anger. 

“I wish I was, but I’m having this gut feeling that you aren’t telling me everything.” Eddie said. “I thought we were friends. Why are you talking to me like I’m not?” you shot back.

“(Y/N), I- Just tell me.” Eddie sighed. You purse your lips together and shook your head, “I can’t believe you Eddie.” He frowns and felt guilt cave into his chest when you looked at him with such sadness.

 _ **“We should show him. Teach him something.”**_ Plague spoke, still upset that Eddie decided to accuse you of such things. _“Plague- No!”_ you shouted, but her black and red mass enveloped you and there she was standing in all her glory.

“Oh my fucking god.” Eddie whispers, looking at the symbiote. You had a symbiote this whole time? Why didn’t you tell him?

 **"Plague?"** Venom exclaimed, surprised to see another symbiote. “Plague? Who’s Plague?” Eddie asked aloud. His eyes were fixated on you, or your symbiote, who glared down at him.

Plague stalked towards Eddie and bent down to his height, her shiny black coat along with red lines gave her a menacing look. She definitely looked more intimidating than Venom.

 _ **“I didn’t like how you talked to (Y/N).”**_ she growls, making Eddie look away from her teeth. The tip of her finger rested on his chin to make him look deep into her opal eyes. She bared her teeth at him before disappearing into your skin.

“Oh jeez, I hate when she does that.” you muttered, holding your head. When she randomly shows up without warning you, it doesn’t give you time to prepare. “Y-You have a symbiote also?” he stutters.

“Also? Do you have one too?!” you shouted. Venom came out from Eddie’s shoulder which caused Plague also to come out.

 **“We are Venom.”** Venom introduced, grinning at Plague who had a surprised expression. _**“I had a feeling it was you. I just wasn’t sure.”**_ Plague said. The four of you all stood in the middle of your apartment, still in shock.

“I wasn’t expecting this at all.” you mumbled, looking at Venom. _**“Venom is a loser from our planet, I’m not surprised that his host is one too.”** _Plague teased, causing Venom to growl.

“Well, it’s nice meeting you Venom.” you smiled, walking closer to symbiote. Venom purred when you got closer and met you halfway. **“I’ve been dying to meet you, but Eddie always stopped me.”** Venom said, looking back at his host.

You laughed a little bit as Plague stayed silent. The symbiotes nodded at one another before disappearing back into their hosts.

“How long have you had yours?” Eddie asked.

“About two years now. How about you?”

“A couple months now.” he answered, still starstruck that he’s not the only one who has a symbiote.

“Well, I feel so much better.” you laughed. He smiled and it made you fall for him even more. “So what now?” he questions.

“Well, we could be two hosts in a relationship with temperamental parasites.” you grin, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. He hums at the idea and deepens the kiss.

**“Parasite?!”**

_**“Apologize!”** _


End file.
